monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Roza (Zombie)
Roza is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Cirque du Croix. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. Heading over to the Devastated Plains, Luka and party use the mysterious Remina Key Card to open the door to the worn down castle and enter. Making their way up, they reach the top and find themselves face to face with two familiar people: La Croix and Kagetsumugi. Upon seeing the crew, Kagetsumugi smirks and departs. If you have Chrome in the party, she asks a question to La Croix… but she merely snaps her fingers and calls out Fernandez, Titania and Roza, fully expecting them to mow down the party. If, however, you managed to force them back, La Croix calls out Queen Lamia, Queen Harpy and Queen Scylla to fight, sure that you’ll break. Beat them, and La Croix is amazed, and decides to allow you to speak. Luka asks why she’s siding with Kagetsumugi, to which she replies that its the only way. Chrome or Luka will then present the La Croix Notes from the doomed world to her, and after flipping though it, La Croix finds hope. She passes over the authority of the Cirque du Croix to the party, tells Chrome that she’s grown up, and leaves. Talking to each of the Cirque du Croix recruits them, and the last Advanced Job Item is located on the desk to the right. Monsterpedia Entry “La Croix’s masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. Pirate Queen Roza was once known all across the seven seas. She lived in a different era than Selene, but the two of them are part of the Big Three of pirates. Her ship vanished in the middle of a voyage, and reappeared later as an empty ghost ship. In truth, La Croix used chemical weapons to kill everyone on board.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Oceanic Decapitation' – All Foes, Physical *'?' *'Coral Rain' – All Foes, Physical *'Roza’s Hands' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Roza’s Blowjob' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Roza’s Firetta' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Roza’s Breasts' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Mermaid Song' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Seduce 75% Strategy All of the Cirque du Croix are weak to Holy and Fire, so make sure to use these elements. As they are a 3 boss team, it is important to make use of their individual weakness in order to survive. These two fights will test you for your team’s ability to adapt to anything (or if you can spam strong Holy/Fire AoE attacks to murder them). Roza has high HP and attack, but will often use her turns on her pleasure attacks. While Oceanic Decapitation can hurt quite a bit, the real danger comes from Mermaid Song, as it can and will seduce your party, making them easy prey afterwards. As a Mermaid, she has all sorts of weaknesses, combined with the usual weaknesses of a zombie. Roza by herself is not dangerous, and she’ll often be the last one due to her stats. Thus, take down either Fernandez or Titania before her. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 cirquec st21.png|Living Roza 80 cirqueb st21.png 80 cirque st21.png Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Artificial Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Cirque du Croix